


Stars & Constellations

by sassybipotter



Series: Stars & Constellations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybipotter/pseuds/sassybipotter
Summary: Draco and Harry spend their evening stargazing in the back garden of Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Stars & Constellations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Stars & Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I received in my ask on tumblr.
> 
> The key word: Stars!

Growing up, Harry loved the calm that star gazing brought with it. He loved going up to the Astronomy Tower after curfew, hidden underneath his invisibility cloak on the nights he could not sleep. He would sometimes stay there for hours, staring up and not thinking. It was his bliss. 

It was a habit he took with him well into adulthood. He did not have problems sleeping, not anymore, yet he could not part with this particular habit. Not now when he had company for this now. He was laying on the grass in the back garden of Grimmauld, with Draco next to him animatedly pointing up at the sky. A warm smile stretched his lips.

“— did you know that the Cassiopeia constellation was named after queen Cassiopeia and that —“

“No Draco, I would not have guessed,” he could not help teasing him. Draco released an annoyed huff.

“You are such an Arse Harry. If you’ll just let me finish.”

“It was named after queen Cassiopeia as I already mentioned. It is said that she was very beautiful but terribly vain. She insulted Poseidon, because she claimed herself to be more beautiful than Nereids or alternatively that her daughter Andromeda —“

“So Andromeda was named after the daughter of a vain queen?” he inquired curiously.

“Yes indeed. Now, where was I? Aah, yes. As a punishment she was put in the night sky head down. So half the time she has to cling to her throne to prevent from falling of. A terrible misfortune if I can say so myself.” Draco finished retelling his story, engrossed in the tale much more than strictly necessary. Harry loved this about him. Once he found a topic he was passionate about, there was no way of shutting him up.

“It is funny that the Black’s, a pureblood traditional family have been naming their children after stars and constellation since forever, yet there is no known Cassiopeia Black. I find it terribly funny, I mean, half the family was spoiled and pretty vain, yet there is no one to bear the name of one of the most vain mythological characters of the night sky. Don’t you think?” He glanced to his left and found Harry with his eyes closed, lips curled up in a content smile.

“Hmmm?”

“Have you been listening?”

“Yes, why would you think otherwise?”

“Because you are barely conscious. You are falling asleep and I still have not heard about your favourite constellation. But fiiine I can —“ he exhaled and continued staring at the night sky. Hard. He was not angry per say, but he was a bit pissed of that Harry took this time to nap.

“Draco.”

“What?”

“That’s my answer.”

“You just said my name.”

“Yes well, you see, you’ve asked what my favourite constellation is. That‘s my answer. I am currently looking at it.” Draco turned around once more and found Harry’s eyes glued to his face.

“Harry, you are looking at me.”

“Well yes, the constellation you have been named after does not really compare to you. You shine much more brighter then your namesake constellation.”

“You are a terrible sap, Harry James Potter.” Harry chuckled.

“You love it when I get sappy with you. And it’s the truth. You don’t see what I see. You may have been named after a constellation, yet you are much more brighter than any constellation could ever be.”

“I—I …” Draco gray eyes bore into Harry’s green ones. A light pink flush adorned his cheeks. Harry leaned forward on his elbow, stroking his boyfriends cheek. He covered Draco’s upper body with his, closing the distance between them. He kissed his plump, soft lips.

“I love you.” He breathed out and proceeded to kiss Draco a bit more.


End file.
